The little BlackOut
by Trinfan
Summary: Chapter 6 is now uploaded!Trinity &Neo stuff..Returning from Zion Trinity has problems with a knife- wound, but tries to hide it what's even making worder...Trin& Neo getting close this chapter...Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine:-)

Summary:Trinity &Neo stuff...Cypher wants to get Trinity drunken, but he hasn't count on Neo and the night goes on differnetely.....Please read and review!!!!

****

The little Black-Out

Cypher had made a plan. Since he and Trinity were on duty, Neo stood shyly behind them and was looking at her instead of the monitors.

It is so obvious that he has a crush on her Cypher thought, the whole time he is starring at her, hoping that she returns his feelings. And she does, but the little Newbie doesn't know her that good, to realize that her glances in his eyes and her delayed acting when she touched him were clear signs of love. But I will prevent it to see them coming together and making love night for night. Trinity is mine, she's absolutely wonderful and strong.I'm sure her rejection is just a little shyness, which she will overcome when I help her a little and Neo-boy won't be actual anymore....

It was Cypher's little secret, although it was forbidden, he had smuggled some alcohol from Zion on the ship to get through every day full of coldness and hard work. Today, he wanted to get Trinity drunken, to get what he wanted and to destroy Neo's adoring. When Neo would know that they had sex (Oh yeah, Cypher would take care that of letting Neo know) he wouldn't hope at her love anymore.

It isn't important if it was just once or not, Neo would believe everything.....and she'll be free..... free and mine....

The alcohol was a special mixture, free of color or scent, perfect to mingle it into some of the water bottles to bring it Trinity when she had finished her weldings and was thirsty enough to take it from him without any doubt.

Later on, when their shift was over, Cypher took some of his "special drinks" and was walking towards Trinity in the mess hall. It was too late when he saw the second person, who was holding the panel which she was welding, obviously it was Neo. Cypher was full of fury, his plan was going to be wrecked when Neo was there. But then he thought:

Well, Neo is a Newbie, he doesn't know the strong drugs of Zion, one bottle...and he will knock out for sure.

Cypher smiled, Plan B, but no bad idea at all. Neo would make a fool of himself, a complete idiot never ever attractive for her.

Trinity and Neo heard Cypher approach and interrupted their work. Trinity wasn't excited too see him, as usual, but they really needed a break.

She didn't feel comfortable, with the oil in her face and her hair in disorder and tried to avoid Neo's lasting gaze.

A shower would be more than great

she thought and took one of the bottles from Cypher with a nod, took two big swallows and gave it to Neo without a word. He also drank some of the water and gave it back to Cypher with a thankful smile, before he wiped over his forehead to take the sweat away. If Trinity would only give him a little wink, there was an obvious tension between them, but Neo didn't know how to interpret it.

Cypher was satisfied how things were developing. He left both bottles for them and vanished, in less than an hour he would come again, Trinity obviously drunken and ready and Neo hopefully faint or something like that.

After half an hour, Neo felt really dizzy, the world in front of his eyes was blurred and whirling around. He wavered around from one feet to another, unsure how to stand on his feet. Trinity also felt a little headache, her knees were melted and she needed another break from work. When she looked at Neo, she realized that he was near to break down to the floor, maybe he was even more exhausted than her. She gave him one of the bottles:

"Drink Neo and sit down, you seem very exhausted."

Neo nodded and wanted to sit down as he stumbled over his own feet, felt in Trinity's arms and landed with her on the ground. She was blushing when he was on top of her and he needed a few moments to stand up with a giggled:

"Sorry."

She wondered about his behavior

What the hell was happening here? He giggles like a little child and can't stand on his own feet...well I feel also a little dizzy...and excited...

She had to smile a wide and brilliant smile about their situation, she only knew that feeling from the clubs of Zion, when she had drunken too much in her vacations to ignore her lonliness. But these moments were rare, in general she was the Second- In-Commander of the Neb., full of strength and pride. Everyone had respect and was polite to her, no man of Zion would ever risk to compete with her. A lot of them thought that she would be a very hot and intelligent woman, but never dared to show that obviously and get a I-will-kick-your-ass-look from her, but some of them were even her friends now.

When Neo was sitting on the ground and Trinity was felt really weird, Cypher came back to them:

"Hey guys. Do wanna play some cards?What do you think about Strip-Poker?"

Trinity eyed him very distrustful, but he only smiled innocently, he excepted her to react in that way:

"C'mon Trin. Nobody has ever seen you loosing in playing cards. What do you have to be afraid of?Are you a little coward?"

Cypher was right, she did never in playing cards and he did know how to provoke her. He brought another two bottles with him and distributed the cards. Nobody did know that he marked the cards to guide their play along his plans. And so, Trinity did loose, but no matter how bad her cards were, she didn't fail to win against Neo because his thoughts were only concentrated on her. And they finally removed one garment after another.

Meanwhile, Cypher felt a little indisposition, he was nearly fully clothed and Neo and Trinity were giggling with each other and laughing out loud, only wearing their underwear. When Trinity wasn't looking in Neo's direction, he took the chance and pinched her into the hip and she was tittering again. They had emptied all of the bottles and were obviously very drunken. Neo wavered from one side to the other and was narrating several jokes, which weren't really funny. But Trinity had to laugh no matter if they were or not.

He's so sweet, laughing and looking in my eyes like a child. And damm it, he's so hot , without his clothes, I have never seen his bare chest before...and these muscles at his arms, they are finally rebuild and so damm sexy!Whoa...

For the first time in his company she let her guard completely down, enjoying to be just a woman, not a soldier fighting for freedom. Neo caught her attention when he babbled another joke, she never had supposed that he could be that happy and relaxed in the real world after such a short time.

"Trinity, pay attention, this one is really good.....Once, there was a snail sitting in front of a door, as a woman left the house, she kicked it away.3 weeks later the snail was sitting in front of the door again and asked angrily:Why did you just kick me?"

And he laughed again, well it wasn't really funny, but his joy and excitement were really catching.

Cypher got true angry now, they completely ignored him, joking and even touching each other. His plan was absolutely different, the situation should be equally, but between Trinity and him, Neo was just disturbing.

Neo looked at Trinity , totally fascinated by her unaffected behaviour. He never believed that she could be that gentle and happy, it made her even more beautiful.

And her body...well..it wasn't easy to concentrate on something else, especially when she wears nothing than a bra and hot pants. My heart will explode when this situation is going on like that, let her be mine...

He had never seen her naked before, ok, once when Morpheus told him to go for her because of her shift and he did find her in her room. Asleep, her blanket at the ground and just wearing underwear. He blushed and was out of her room in a matter of seconds, but the picture was in his head , even in his dreams. But now she was there, awake and ignoring her nakedness, taking it as natural given and was joking with him. For the last minutes he has been completely grown silent, starring at her in fascination and she felt herself falling into his eyes like falling into a wonderful sea of velvet soft roses. Instinctively he moved closer and she did the same. The three words laid on his tongue and she moved her hands upward to stroke his cheek.

Cypher realized their approach with fury and fear, this was absolutely wrong and he clasped with the cards on the floor.

Neo and Trinity separated terrified and were enlarging their distance again. Cypher stood up and reached out with his hand to help Trinity standing up. She didn't want to be unfriendly although she didn't want to to, she took it and let herself raise. He took advantage of the slight weakness of her legs and pulled her into his embrace.

He muttered:" I would like to bring you to your room, isn't that a nice idea, just the two of us, all alone..."and tried to kiss her. Trinity's body stiffened and she looked at Neo if he had noticed what was going on, while Cypher tried to reach Trinity's lips with his own. But Neo was concentrated at himself, trying to stand up without falling down again.

It was a funny night with a relaxed and with a nice atmosphere, but now Cypher was going beyond the limits, she freed herself out of his hog.

"Thereupon, you can wait until your face gets lilac and even than I wouldn't touch or even kiss you. Now go out of my way, i have to help Neo."

She passed Cypher without one more glance and putted her arms on Neo's shoulder and helped him to stand up and to go. They left back a more than angry Cypher swearing revenge.

It took a long time to reach their cabins, Trinity tried to be silent, but she wasn't very succesful in it with the babbling Neo in her arm. She wanted to bring him in his room, but he was heading towards her own and before she could avoid it, he was stumbled through the door and falling onto the bed. Trinity sighed, her mind was a little bit clearer than his at least and if he wanted to sleep in her bed...well...fine..there was no chance for Cypher to go on on with his attempts to get close to her. Maybe she would have her peace for a several time, when he was going to enter her room,seeing Neo lying in her bed, she was sure he would try later on. Well, she was definitively strong enough to get rid of him as usual, but that way it was easier and more effective.

Furthermore she was strong, very strong, but she didn't know if she could bring Neo to his own room when he was defending himself, without waking the whole ship and being that topic for the next hundred years.

So, she took off his boots (Ironically boots with underwear made him even more attractive...) and took the blanket to cover his body

I wanted to sleep on the floor, but Neo was tugging at my arm and mumbled slumberous:

" There's enough space for two. Don't be afraid, I won't touch you." and i could hear the chuckle in his voice..... Very funny, he should be afraid when I kick his ass he won't sit down for several weeks. But he's right, the floor is very cold and we left our clothes back...Shit...I have to stand up in the early morning to take them away. And if i would sleep at the floor Cypher gets a completely wrong impression

She smiled and carefully slid under the only blanket of her room, trying to avoid skin-contact with Neo. But in a matter of seconds their feet were touching lightly. Neo's head was turning to the side to look at her, his sleepiness was gone suddenly. He smiled till Trinity asked:

"What?"

"Your feet are cold."

" I know...I..."Trinity couldn't speak further, she was captive by his smile. They moved closer until their feet were touching again, but didn't pull them back again. Trinity slightly stroked his cheek and he let his arm wandering down to her hip, to pull her even closer .The air was crackling of the sexual tension between them. Her lips were only inches away from his face, he move his face to hers until their lips touched. Trinity felt like tiny little butterflies were kissing her face and a deep shiver passed her whole body. But their kiss wasn't going to stay that innocent, Neo's tongue was sliding into her mouth to duel with hers and she nibbled at his lips playfully. Neo's heart seemed to stop beating, it was just overwhelming to kiss trinity and feeling his body touching hers, he wanted to stay like this until eternity. They finally parted to take their breath again, Neo had his eyes closed and whispered:

"I Love you."

Trinity's eyes widened of unbelieving and surprise:

" Neo, I can't..." but when she turned to look at his face, she realized his quite snoring and that he was already fallen asleep after he said these words. She was happy, but also not sure how to handle his words. She never saw clear signs for his love, maybe she was blind or he was too shy to show his love for her obviously. If she hasn't known better, she would swear that they were drunken , because they didn't behave as usual tonight. But Trinity felt that she couldn't think about it any longer, a big yawn escaped her mouth, the tiredness was too strong and she nestled a little bit more into Neo's hug, who pulled her automatically closer and was falling asleep too.

To be continued.....

Will Cypher come into her room later that night?How will Neo &Trinity react when they wake up in the morning and are sober again, lying in each other rooms....?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU WILL KNOW HOW IT GOES ON ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2: What happened last night?

****

Chapter 2 :

At night Cypher really steeled into Trinity's room, to surprise her in sleep, not wanting to give her a chance for rejection. But when he came in, he didn't believe what he saw. Trinity was asleep, but in the arms of Neo pressed into his hug and had even a smile on her lips. Cypher's face got dark-red and he thought:

This time you will atone, I will destroy everything between you and if it's the last thing I will do. You will suffer until your death! and left the room.

Trinity was dreaming....she was on a big meadow covered with colorful flowers, below a deep-blue sky full of little birds and tiny buterflies .In the middle of the flower-sea was a large bed, with satin sheets and pillows. It was raining white and deep red blossom petals. She weared a wonderful white satin skirt, which left her shoulders free, making her fell every single blossom.

Neo laid next to her his arms tightly around her shoulders and whispered her bittersweet love words into her ear .Her eyes closed and with a smile on her lips, she enjoyed this moment of freedom. Neo brought his face to her, she could feel his breath tickling on hr cheek and he kissed her long and passionate. The flowers were fading and one moment later she was back on the Neb. She felt a warm body pressed against her own and thought:

Well, sometimes dreams are keeping in reality

She believed, the warm body next to her was still an illusion, but a great one. She pulled him closer to her with a audible satisfied groan from him

Nice dream, I also can hear his voice as if it's real...really good... and she was asleep again.

When the electricity came back and the lights on the Neb. were on again, Trinity was waking up once more. The first thing she felt was her head, there was a loud beating within it and her head was filled up with a terrible pain. She tried to stand up and felt two strong arms, holding her back within their embrace. She opened her eyes and looked into Neo's sleeping face. His mouth was slightly opened, he never seemed that young, beautiful and innocent and she wanted to protect him instinctively. When she moved, he also waked up and opened his eyes, still full of sleep. She smile:

"hey."

Hey smiled, bu made a wry face when he felt the pain in his head, it felt like at the end of a long, wild night without sleep, but a lot of alcohol. Neo raised his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, when he opened them again, he saw Trinity's intense gaze on him, but in his memory was just a black hole, he had no idea what happened, especially if something did happen between them, or why they were lying together in her bed.

So he just answered: "Hey." and watched her insecure.

" I'm sorry. I don't remember anything, what happened last night?"

Trinity felt as if her heart would stop beating and break into thousands little pieces. Last night, he said that he loved her and now he doesn't remember anything...Holy crap, was he serious? She wanted to get invisible in this very moment. Neo felt her body tense and was unsure what it could mean, did he something wrong?Was there something happened and why the hell was he in her bed?

Some seconds they just starred at each other without saying a word, the situation was em brassing for both of them, but especially for Neo who didn't know anything of last night.

When Trinity got her self- control back she did put on her emotionless, unreadable face:

"No Neo, there was nothing. You just was very exhausted, I had to bring you to your room, but you didn't make it there, so I et sleep you here."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Neo. Nothing."

Her voice was now cold and even unfriendly, he felt as if things around him were torpored into ice in a matter of seconds. Nervously he touched his back of the neck:

" Ok. I think I will go to breakfast something now"

Trinity avoided his asking gaze and only nodded, going to her bathroom and closing the door behind her. She leaned at the closed door and wanted to cry and to shout at the same time. He said to her he would love her and now he doesn't remember?Maybe he didn't mean it and now doesn't _want_ to.

Her pain was changing into anger, she wiped away a tear which had stolen its way down her cheek and said aloud:

" He's just a normal guy. He isn't the One and he won't break me or hurt my feelings. I'm a soldier and my life is the was for freedom, which is much more important than him."

She ignored her screaming heart- No, he's the One, I love him and I want just to be a normal woman - and made her way down the corridor, where she entered the Mess hall for breakfast.

Cypher didn't know what to think about their behavior, wanted they keep their affair safe or was there something gone wrong? He could feel the unusual tension between them, they avoided eye- contact and didn't talk, but cypher was happy about it.

This was the way how things should go, but Trinity didn't even talk to me...what happened when they woke up today?

She just starred at the table while she was eating, trying to hurry, there was an unbearable tension when Neo was sitting opposite to her, sometimes looking at her to find out why she didn't look at him, but she didn't react. When she was finished she stood up:

"Morpheus, I will continue my weldings today.

Neo stood up, too:

"I will help you."

She didn't even watch him while saying:

"No, Tank, will help me."

Tank wanted to declare his protest, he had to work at some programs, but her cold -Don't - mess- with- Trinity- look kept him silent immediately and he was following her.

Some minutes left till Morpheus left, leaving Cypher and Neo back alone .When the door was closed Cypher began to speak in a low, but serious voice:

"Hey Neo, don't take it too serious. I know there was more between you and Trin last night, but for her it does mean nothing. She's a man- killer, there are a lot of men, who she let drop like a hot potato. Man, I know what I am talking about, her heart is cold, even more than this dammed ship. She has no more feelings in it, she just takes what she wants and forgets you. She can't love anyone, in the cold, lonely nights she often came to me, too. When she was lonely she was the sweetest woman on earth, but the next day i was nothing for her than a friend, she didn't even talk to me.

Man, I know what you are feeling, but in 3 days we will reach Zion and there are a lot of hotter chicks than her, they will comfort you."

Neo just starred at him and tried to process Cypher's words. With every bad word about Trinity his eyes were getting darker. Was there something happened between them last night?Was Cypher right, did she use him?

But before Neo could ask or say something, Cypher left the Mess hall with a dark and triumphant smile on his lips.

The following 2 days they had no contact, nobody saw Trinity excepting Tank when they were doing their shift. The others only heard the noise of her welder or her hammer pounding in something. She avoided every meeting by chance, especially with Neo. When she had to look in his eyes, maybe her feelings would come to the surface and getting stronger than her brain.

One day before they reached Zion, Morpheus was calling her into the control room. But her shift was at midnight, so what does he want? He hoped it wouldn't take long, she was working the whole day, dirty and full of sweat wanting to take a shower to rub her skin free of painful and weak feelings.

When she arrived the first thing she saw, was Neo, sweet and beautiful as usual, looking shyly and her. Morpheus caught her attention, when he began to speak:

" I wondered where you are Trinity. You've to train with Neo today, did you forget that?"

Her face darkened and got an unreadable mask again: "Of course not, Sir."

But her brain was working:

Who did change the plans? A few hours i proofed not to be at the training shifts, damm it....

She had a clear suspicion, as she watched tank's artful and smiling face.

Neo heard the anger in her voice and felt a big lump in his throat, he could swear that training exercise wouldn't be very funny.

She was sitting down when Tank, still smiling, asked:

"Which training-program Operator?

Without looking at Neo she replied : "Knife- program."

To be continued....

What do you think about it?Good?Bad?Please** REVIEW; REVIEW; REVIEW!!!**

__

How will it go on?What will happen in the training and in Zion?Will Cypher be succesful to win Trinity?Still, everything is open, but soon the story will continue, if you have any questions, corrections, ideas, please post it!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Let's fight

****

Chapter 3:

"Good choice operator. Relax, 2 seconds and you're in."

Before Trinity had a chance to understand the sense of Tank words they were in the Dojo in their fighting garments. When she looked down at her body, she let out a loud groan. It was obvious what Tank wanted to reach in his very own way.Trinity wore a dark red leather top, which was only held together by two very thin shoulder straps and a dark red miniskirt. Not very usual and not very handy for training. But when she saw Neo's face, how his eyes were wandering up and down her body, she realized that Tank was right and reached the effect he wanted to. But Neo also looked really good, the tight leather pants and T-shirt were emphasizing his strong muscles, she was sure if he turned his back to her and she would see his lovely ass, she couldn't control herself anymore, jumping on him and squeezing it while kissing him breathless.

She nearly smiled, when she thought about that possibility, till she remembered herself that they were here for training and took her fighting position with the knife in her hand.

" C'mon Neo. Knifes are the most popular toy of the agents, show me if you can use them."

They fought, moving back and forth in the Dojo, but not the way Trinity wanted to. She was attacking and Neo was just blocking , over and over again, he didn't attack her seriously once. She stopped and shouted angry :

" What's up Neo? I said FIGHT. The agents won't drink tee and eat cookies with you..."

Neo seemed to feel her anger physically, but he didn't want to fight with knifes, not with her...he was sure of hurting her if he did.

A few minutes later her knife left back a deep cut in his cheek, there was just one single moment without concentration. He touched the wound with his hand and saw that it was bleeding immediately.

I knew that it wouldn't be funny, but she's a little bit too aggressive for training. Behind the cold and icy eyes I can see something differnet...she has been hurt...but am I the reason for it? I have no choice, I don't want to, but i have to fight now, if I don't concentrate she won't stop training or i will end up in little ribbons when she's finished...Shit..."

He was defending himself, but was more offensive now, attacking her several times until his knife reached her hip and left a deep, bleeding wound, too.

But hers was much deeper and she pressed her hand on it to stop the bleeding, but without success.

"Trinity...I'm sorry...I..."

"Shut up, Neo. Good reaction, you used one moment I wasn't fully concentrated. You're learning fast, but you've to use the knife even more precise."

Neo moved closer to her: "Let me see." moved up her top a bit and touched her wound lightly. The heat between them was growing, the sexual tension obvious and crackling like elictricity. But Trinity moved one step back and turned her head upwards, shouting:

" Tank, we're finished now."

One moment later they were back on the ship, when Tank came to examine Trinity's wound, she slapped his hand away:

"It's nothing." and left the room. Neo's cheek was already healed....

Tank tapped on Neo's shoulder:

" Man, I don't know what it is, but you're behaving really weird. One moment, you're nearly kissing each other and in the other, you don't even talk and she looks like she wants to eat you up."

"I don't know tank. It's really complicated, I always think I do something wrong."

" Don't worry Neo. She has a good heart, but she was alone for a long time, she isn't used to company. She will open up to you , you've just to send a few signals.12 years are a long time....."

Neo nodded and Tank also left. Neo wished it would be like that, but he wasn't sure whom he should believe. It was obvious that he doesn't like Cypher and Cypher doesn't like him, but why should he lie?Neo was walking down to Trinity's room, some things he had just to know. When he knocked, there was no reaction, so he entered hesitantely. There was no sight of her, till he heard her voice " Shit" and a noise like something was falling down. He went t the bathroom, where she tried to bandage her wound, but wasn't very succesful in it.

"Let me help you."

Before she could refuse he was holding the bandage and picked up the pair of scissors and staples from the floor.

Trinity's voice was cold: " I can do that alone." But Neo ignored her protest and after a few skillful movements he was finished.

"Thanks." Her voice was getting a little bit warmer.

"Aehm...Trinity can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

" What did happen the night we were sleeping together in your bed?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

" Nothing."

" You're lying."

"I'm not."

"I know you do."

" There's nothing you can do against it......But I'm not."

" Please."

" Neo, there's nothing i could tell you, what you don't know."

"Sure?"

" Of course."

" So, why do you behave like that?"

" How do I behave?"

" Well...you are very....I don't know...unfriendly...we don't even talk."

" We do it now."

" You know what I mean."

"No, I doesn't."

" Well, I thought we could be friends one day."

"Sure, we will."

" So, we should start talking."

" I already said we're talking at this very moment."

" Ok...so...what will you do when we reach Zion in a few hours?"

" I will take a rest and visit some friends."

" Friends....and what else?"

" I don't know...maybe going into some of the clubs, I didn't make plans for a week. Why do you ask?"

"You should go to a doctor."

" Oh no, that's nothing."

" But it seemed serious."

" Neo.Believe me, it isn't."

"Well, it's your business. I just thought if you have some free time you maybe could show me some things and places of Zion.

" You'll have a lot of test to go through.... and groupies, the girls will scramble for it.

"Groupies?!"

" Oh yeah, they see you as the rescuer of Zion. they already love you now."

" But...will you...will you show me?"

" Yes... I can do. If you would like to."

Trinity had to smile because of his shyly behavior, he was so sweet and gave her the feeling of being something special and a beautiful woman. But, thee was another thought in her head...maybe he was just sorry for the wound and wanted to compensate it in preferring her instead of his female groupies and wasn't serious. But now, that thought doesn't matter and she was looking forward to show Neo the clubs of Zion.

" Neo, you should sleep now, when you're waking up we will already be in Zion."

" Yeah .you're right. I'm really tired...good night, Trinity."

"Good night Neo.".

When Neo left her room, he was feeling a little bit happy. The atmosphere between them was better now and she didn't reject his plead to show him Zion. Maybe she would tell him there, what was happened.

Trinity laid in her bed and thought of their conversation, it was relaxed, the tension between them was nearly gone....there was just these 3 words coming from his mouth again and again in her dreams....and she hoped that these crazy teenage girls didn't turn his head, she was sure they would try it.

That night Neo had a dream, which was really weird for him, he dreamed that he was sitting with Trinity at the mess hall, just wearing underwear. They seemed kind of drunken and Neo awakened as Trinity brought him to his room. But he had no time to think about the gone dream, Morpheus was knocking at his door:

" Neo, hurry we're reaching Zion in a few minutes."

Ne was the last, reaching the control-room, they were already at the docking bay of Zion. Trinity stood next to him, he saw th light in her eyes and realized that this was the place she called home....

To be continued

Thank you to all the reviewers!!!You saved my day!!!!Please review again, it really helps me to write, reading your comments!

Next chapter, we will be in Zion .Neo and Trinity are approaching, but there is one groupie who wants to prevent it and there's also a man returning who was once really important in Trinity's life and maybe still is....( I have no name for him yet, if you have any ideas, please post it. A meaning of it would also be great)


	4. Chapter 4: Let's talk about love

****

Chapter 4:

Summary: Now we are arrived at Zion, Neo is running away from his groupies and Trinity is talking with Switch about the complicated situation ....PLEASE R&R, you'll make my day a lot better if you do!!!!!!

There were just a few people, waiting to welcome the whole crew, some family and friends. But for Neo there were a lot of people with presents to please him to pray for their children, fighting in war against the machines. And there were groupies, a lot of groupies, nearly 20 teenage girls with bears and little love-letters in their hands, whispering, giggling and adoring. Maybe Neo was the One, but he really was afraid of them, he wasn't used to be admired, they would cut him down or something else. He had to spend all of his time with them, what if they wouldn't leave him alone once, also sleeping in front of his door?But what about Trinity? He wanted to spend his free time with here....

On the spot he laid one arm on Trinity's hip to draw her nearer and whispered:

" Help me."

She surprise was written all about her face and she raised an eyebrow:

" What?"

" C'mon. Do you see? You were right about the groupies, they will never leave me alone again. They will scream and follow me everywhere....So please, help me."

Trinity smiled:

" All right."

She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd without looking around . As usual there was no one waiting for her, no family, lover or something like that. So she was glad to have a reason to disappear immediately without having t watch the others happily joining with their lovers again.

The girls were unsure who to react, should they follow him? What was about Trinity?Was she his girlfriend?

Neo and Trinity were walking fast, but not running, Neo had no time to work up all the impressions of the last human city, but was overwhelmed by it. They passed several small and difficult alleys, sometimes their body's were touching by chance and Trinity held his hand not to loose him. But they were successful in getting rid of the groupies, first they really followed them obstinately but Trinity's course was very clever, so the girls loosed their path after some minutes.

Trinity suddenly stopped and Neo bumped into her body.

" What is it?"

"We're there."

" Where?"

She pulled out a Chip- Card out of her pocket and gave it to him:

" That's your room."

" Well... I don't know how to thank you."

" Doesn't matter. But once you will be confronted with them."

" I fear...."

" I've to go now to get ready."

" Get ready...?"

" I thought you don't want to join us. Didn't Cypher talk to you? Morpheus said to him he should. This afternoon we're going to meet in the matrix, one of the best clubs of Zion. Nice name, uh?"

" Neo, he didn't say anything to me."

" Well, I suppose he forgot it. If you want to come with us, I can fetch you at 9 p.m. It would be a good occasion to make some important connections."

I swear, Cypher didn't forget it, but didn't want Neo to join us. Of course he's jealous like hell....

" That would be great."

In a club in Zion together with Trinity, what could be better? But why didn't cypher say anything to me? I know he doesn't likes me and feels more than friendship for her, do I have a chance against him?Maybe I will find out tonight.

" But Neo, I have to warn you, there will be a lot of groupies and you will to get finished them all one."

With a ironic blink she left him back going to her own room, just a few doors away.

One hour later Trinity spread out all her clothes onto her bed, not knowing what to wear, until it knocked at her door. Without waiting for her response Switch walked into Trinity's room, smiling and with a blouse n her hand.

"I assumed you maybe don't know what to wear..."

" How did you get that idea?"

"Well I saw Neo and you just now, running away from the ship and holding hands...."

" That was nothing."

" But it didn't look like nothing."

" Well, he isn't used to the girls adoring him, I helped him to get to his room alive. I was just doing him a favor."

She knows that I'm lying, shit, she knows me too damm good...

" I don't mean just that. I know you doesn't talk much about your feelings, but I know you for a long time now. You're behaving different...especially in his company."

" I don't know what you mean Switch."

She really caught me....I can't lie her anymore.....

" O please Trinity. I can see it in your eyes, he's really important for you and you believe in him, now. But why are you that cold to him? You are avoiding talking to him in the last days, the atmosphere between you is full of tension. Neo doesn't dare to talk to you in fear of saying something wrong and annoying you. What the hell did happen?The whole crew knows that there's happened something, but no one wants to ask."

Trinity sighed and sat down on her bed, letting her hands fall onto her knees:

" Yeah, you're right. There happened something, but he doesn't remember or don't wants to."

" What?"

" That's a long story..."

" I've time to listen. C'mon, I'm your best friend for 10 years now, don't you trust me? "

Switch is right, why shouldn't I trust her?She is my friend since I'm here...I wouldn't#t be fair not to tell her...

"It was really weird from the beginning...I've done my weldings and Neo wanted to help me, because he couldn't sleep..."

"As usual."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, when you're on your shift, he's always there. When you are a little late he's already waiting to spend he time with you through some flimsy reasons."

" I never thought that it was purpose when he...."

" I know, he was some kind of hiding it and nobody said something, although they knew it. Even Cypher wasn't trying to provoke trouble... but now tell me what's happened."

" Well, Cypher brought me some water, very nice from him, obviously too nice, but I was too thirsty to think about it. I've given some of the water to a friend in the scientist labs he promised me to reconsider it, i just want to be sure, that he didn't plan that evening, but I don't believe he thought it would proceed like that. He seemed surprised to find Neo at my side, even angry...but he's also angry of him, he doesn't like him and either believe in the prophecy."

I didn't believe , too...but it changed when I met neo for the first time..Cypher lost his only support in his opinion....

" And why do you believe now?"

"Well I....I don't know... do you want to hear it or not?"

" Yeah...go on."

"After a few minutes I felt really weird, as if I had made party a whole night in the clubs of Zion....I think there was some alcohol in the water, because neo also seemed really drunken, he wasn't even able to stay on his own feet."

" But alcohol of Zion on the ships is absolutely forbidden."

" I know and Cypher also knows it, but I think he is able to do it."

" Oh yeah, he would to everything to get you into his bed."

" Switch."

" What? It's even getting worse?"

" Well, we played cards..."

" Isn't very unusual.."

" But Strip- Poker is..."

" You've done WHAT?"

Switch's jaw was obviously fallen down, she didn't believe what she heard.

" I know I don't believe it either...Neo and me were sitting there in our underwear and were kidding like kids."

" I believe I won't hear the rest of the story... there are already some fatal pictures in my head. It does happen even more?"

Trinity sighed:

" It really isn't easy for me to talk about it..."

After standing the whole time with her back leaned at the door Switch was sitting down next to Trinity, taking her hands, squeezing them gently to cheer her up.

" We're for 3 years now on the same ship. We were always good friends, you can really tell me everything. I will always be there for you and you will feel better. "

Without waiting for permission Switch took her in her arms, stroking her back to calm her down. First trinity's muscles were tensing, she wasn't used to such signs of friendship and after some minutes she started talking again:

" I already told you that Neo wasn't able to walk and cypher wanted to kiss me...crazy bastard...he really believed he just needs some alcohol to convince me...but in that situation I didn't suppose that it was alcohol, but tiredness and exhaustion. So, I wanted to bring Neo into his room, but there was nothing i could do when he walked into mine without waking the whole ship and I was too tired to protest. I did let him sleep in my bed, but he wanted me to join him, because there was enough space for two and the floor was obviously too cold to sleep on it.

Our#re bodies were touching and after a short time we were kissing and he said that he loves me...I didn't believe it but when I wanted to ask if it is true he was already fallen asleep."

" But where's the problem?"

" The next morning, when we were awakened he asked me what was happened, if he doesn't lie he really isn't remembering what he has said or done."

" Ok...THAT'S complicated. Do you believe he lies?"

" No...Yes...maybe...I don't know... I don't know what to do Switch..."

I know he#s the One, the Oracle told me I would fall in love with the One and I am. I always tried to suppress my emotions, pushing them to the darkest corner of my mind, I fell if i can't handle the situation without loosing my strength. For 10 years I wanted to believe feelings are a weakness...

Switch was squeezing her hands again:

" C'mon. Everything will be ok. Don't worry about it, Neo is a nice guy, but very shy, just be yourself and a little bit friendlier to him. Just send a few signals and he will make the first move. I know that he really likes you...give him a chance...and now let's decide what you will wear."

Trinity smiled slightly, she felt better, it was good to have such a friend like Switch, who was listening and felt with her. Finally, after some discussion Trinity was dressed in a blouse and a trouser, fully in black. Switch wanted to wear her something more striking and bold, but she didn't want to be that obvious and she wanted to feel good in her clothes. Just her hairs weren't open as usual, but tied on her head, just a few locks were falling onto her forehead.

On time, at 9 p.m. she as standing in front of Neo's door to take him with her to the " Matrix."

to be continued

****

Author's note:

What do you think about it? In the next chapter Trinity will finally meet her old friend and neo will meet a girl called Isabel. and Trinity gets problems with her knife-wound....

**I've chosen three of your suggestions for Trinity's ex- boyfriend:**

****

1.) Dagger

2.) Ryan

3.) Kenshin ( sword heart)

You decide, how will he be called?

Nemo: Takes place short time after Neo was freed, there wasn't a betrayal from Cypher.

Misty X: I've planned to make a little dancing scene, but maybe for the second time when they are in Zion .And if Trinity loved the guy you will get to know in the next chapter...but you're right with the oracle thanks for your suggestions. And thank you for all the names, you're great!!

And just one more question, is my English quite understandable?


	5. Chapter 5: let's party!

****

Chapter 5:

When Neo opened the door, his shirt was open and he seemed very tired with a big yawning in his face. But when he saw trinity, he was awaking sudden, saying nothing, but felt his heart beating within his chest like hell. But the doubting sight of her eyes was fetching him back to reality.

" I'm sorry, I've fallen asleep, but give me 5 minutes and I'm ready to go. Come in and take a seat."

Hesitating Trinity entered the room while Neo was vanished into the bathroom. It was nearly empty, inspite of the presents from some of the groupies that laid in front of his room, and cold like all of the the solider-room in Zion, which were only used a few times in a year, free days were rare in times of war. But the air was already full of his scent, the rummaged sheet and pillows of his bed were inviting to lay down, fully surrounded by his beautiful scent, but she would never dare doing it. Neo came from the bathroom again, nearly ready to go, also fully clothed in black, as usually a little bit shy and inconspicuous, but fighting with the uppermost button of his shirt. Smiling slightly she buttoned up the last button in a matter of seconds, while she felt his gaze on her, his breath tickling on her cheek.

Neo was totally captive by her appearance, just a little nearer and their lips would touch, even if she was rejecting, wasn't it worth to try ? Taking her hands into his, never letting her go..., his head was full of ideas and possessions, but there was no time to think about it, she slapped him playfully at his shoulder, when he was starring at her:

" Wake up, Neo. We've to go now, the others are already waiting."

But when she was friendly and cheerful at the outside her mind was working, finding reasons for Neo's behavior, always thinking: Is it love or friendship, he's feeling?

When the reached the club, it was full of people, mainly soldiers and their lovers. Trinity found the others immediately, they had their fixed meeting- place. But she also realized a lot of groupies, styled-up, young, good-looking and only waiting for Neo and her mood got darker.

Neo's body pressed up to hers , when he followed her, it was the only chance not to loose her within the crowd. When Trinity was heading towards Morpheus, Switch, Apoc, Tank and Cypher she was looking around he felt her body tense, but was unsure of the reason for it. Maybe she saw someone she knew but doesn't like or something. He was afraid again, when he saw his very own groupies, who were watching them. Sure, they were really good-looking and perhaps intelligent, nice and friendly, but he wanted to stay with trinity to experience her as a woman in her free time and not as a soldier in a war, for the first time, her mood was already more playful and kind than on the Neb. in the last days. Maybe she would tell him what happened at that night together in one bed and felt that he was getting more courageous to tell her about his feelings. Before they reached them, Neo spoke to her:

" Please don't leave me alone with them, anew."

Trinity smiled, he wanted her help to avoid them, maybe they would even stay together the whole evening, if he would just remember...

" I promise."

Cypher's angry look was obvious and Neo was happy, happy and proud to be arrived with her instead of Cypher, it felt like a victory....

Morpheus welcomed them:

" You're a little bit late, but the night is still young. Neo, here you see " The matrix", it's more comfortable than the real one, isn't it? And don't frighten if you see some agents, they are just waiters, even some good looking. You've to try the cocktails, but be careful you're not used to the alcohol of Zion or your night will be a nightmare. It's very much stronger than the alcohol of the world of illusions. "

Morpheus laughed and turned around to some friends when Switch took Trinity's hand and pulled her nearer, whispering something that Neo didn't understand, he just saw Trinity's eyes getting big in disbelieving....

" Trinity, you won't believe who's here tonight. His ship was docking today, I never did believe to see him alive again. Ryan is back again and he's here, I just met him a few minutes again."

Just in that moment a man was hugging Trinity from behind, lying his head on her shoulder, his arms close around her hip. She was turning around in surprise but not reacting with rejection as Neo supposed, but with joy to see him, too. Neo was jealous when he saw their familiar talking, the stranger trustful holding her hands, both full of joy to see each other.

" Trinity, it's so great to see you again. I hoped to meet you here tonight. You haven't changed, just got even more beautiful."

" Ryan, how long has it been now 2 years?

" C'mon let's sit down. We've to talk, I want to know everything what did happen in your life. Do you still thrash the agents?"

Trinity couldn't refuse that offer, she wanted to stay with neo, but was totally surprised to see Ryan again and also wanted to hear how he managed his life now. He knew her since she was freed, for a long time he was her best friend, they even had a common past.

She nodded:

"Give me just a minute to tell the others."

Trinity left Ryan and was walking back to Neo, she had to break her promise and he didn't seem very excited, knowing that she would spend the night with Ryan.

" Neo, I'm sorry, but my plans have changed, you've to get on the groupies on your own, but I'm sure they won't eat you up."

Her smile seemed to be sorry and neo didn't want to feel her his anger and smiled back:

-" Neo problem."

She already turned to leave, when he shouted to drown the music:

"Wait."

Trinity looked at him again and he began to stammer:

-" Would you...would you like to show me Zion tomorrow?"

She smiled.

-" Of course."

and was gone.

Ryan already sat at one of the tables in the more silent part of the club, the atmosphere was nice and relaxed. She wasn't fully sat down when he asked without hesitation:

-" Who was it?"

-" What?"

-" The guy you arrived with"

-" a newbie and a part of my crew, Neo.

-" Oh, the guy who's probably the one. He seems very young, but has a very good taste.

-" Excuse me?"

-" Well, I saw how he was looking at you, how his eyes were following your movements and the jealousy in them when we leaved. Do you like him?"

-" That's not your business."

-" Yeah, you really do. Trinity you haven't changed. Never talking about your feelings, being the self- controlled Second- In - Commander of the Neb, not showing your emotions to anyone.

Immediately he got a push in his rip-cage and Trinity laughed about his pain- written face, it was nearly the same than 2 years ago, it seemed as if nothing had changed between them. Neo watched Trinity and her friend without interruption and he was surrounded by groupies, they were nice and really endeavored about him. But he nearly dropped his glass, when he saw Trinity laughing and joking, even touching the guy several times by chance. His emotions weren't under control anymore, mainly caused by the alcohol, but he didn't realize that. He just had a image in his head, as he has felt similar drunken before, but it was blurred and vague in his memory and his head wasn't able to bring the puzzle- pieces together. He had to turn away and was looking in a face of a blond girl, very young and good.-looking, who gave him a unresistable smile. her name was Isabel and she was 20 years old, the perfect deflect in this situation.

The conversation with Ryan was interesting and funny, but trinity's gaze was often wandering to the place where neo was standing, talking to such a young and pretty girl. Soon, Ryan realized her absent glance and turned his head to see it resting of Neo. He sighed, suspecting, that he wasn't going to have a chance compared to Neo.

- Trinity....shall we go?"

-" Yeah, I'm really tired, we just arrived today."

Ryan stood up, supporting her arm friendly when the walked out of the club. She avoided to look at Neo's face, the feelings inside remembered her of the night with when she laid in his arms and he said he loves her. And now? He was occupied with that girl and she was leaving with a old friend, who suspecious was still in love with her. When they arrived in front of Trinity's room Ryan didn't try to come in, he was absolutely gentleman- like just wanted to meet her at the following day in the club again.

Neo's date was more tenacious, she even tried to kiss him, he let it happen, but didn't kiss her back, only felt very drunken and the weird feeling in his stomach, wanting to sleep for the next 50 years. In that night he had this dream again, leaving the Mess Hall and heading toward Trinity's room. he wasn't able to go to to his own room, so he slept in her bed together with her, he heard a knocking within his dream getting louder and louder when the dream was fading away. He wasn't sure which knocking was worser, the one in his head or the one at the door.

when he finally opened the door, just wearing his underwear, but it was not the beautiful woman of his dream, just a serious looking admiral, who he had seen once when they arrived with the ship yesterday.

-" Neo you've to go with me immediately. The council wants to proof your abilities with some test, there's no time to wait, put on something and follow me. Neo was confused, but didn't want to annoy the big person in front of him nd followed his invitation to hurry.

The test were took the whole day, Neo tried his best to show them how to kill agents, but he couldn't explain his abilities he was just doing it without thinking about. They repeated it over and over again, until he was completely exhausted. he wanted to go to Trinity, to see her and explain why he wasn't able to be there today, but he had no more energy, falling onto his bed and sinking into an absolutely dreamless sleep.

At night he awakening again, confused where he was and what did happen, till he remembered anything, the test, agents, questions for 10 hours nonstop without a break. He tossed and turned a few times, but the images didn't vanish, his head full of events and questions, also thinking about the mistake to take the blond girl with him, even if they only kissed once, so he decided to rise and walk a bit around through the streets of Zion.

Meanwhile trinity was leaving the club, but alone today. She heard from Morpheus that the council made a lot of test with neo, he wasn't there at breakfast nor at dinner and she was happy he wasn't at the club tonight to see the dispute between her and Ryan.- He came for her, they even had a nice few hours, but more and more often he tried to get close to her, leaving his hands at her body and once tried to kiss her. He was a good friend, but only a friend, Neo was in her head and heart and she wanted no substitute. They began to discuss, Ryan found a lot of names for Neo, some of them really annoying caused by his anger to loose the woman he still loved. trinity got angry, very angry and he didn't stop arguing until she slapped him in the face and left without another word.

It was nearly 3 o' clock , the air was cold, and helped to decrease her anger. She left the crowded streets and wandered through some hidden and small alleys, hoping to meet nobody, holding back tears of anger and frustration. The first time she wanted to cry since the night Neo was sleeping by her side.

The next moment she bumped into a big shadow in front of her....

To be continued

Author's not: What do you think about it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Is there someone willingly to read my chapters before publish them?Just to correct the most terrible mistakes , helping me to improve my language skill and to make the story more understandable for the others. Please help me!!!Just send a mail:-)


	6. Chapter 6: Let's get closer

**Thank you very very much **mooheadjodothetartan for correcting my mistakes and helping me a lot!!!****

**Enjoy the next chapter and pplease tell me what you think of it!!**

**Chapter 6 :( these types are thoughts, these ones" spoken out aloud)**

Swearing quietly and very angrily, ready to explode, she took one step back to look into Neo's face and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Neo, what the hell are you doing here?"

He looks so pale and tired, what did they do to him?

"Hey. I just can't sleep and wanted to walk around for a while to get my head straight..."

She seems annoyed, her eyes are cold and rejecting, and her voice seems very harsh, is it because I wasn't there today?

"Morpheus told me that the Council tested you today, are they finished now?"

His hands are trembling, his face is sunken in, perhaps he didn't even sleep or eat anything today

"Yeah, I think so. I couldn't answer all of their questions, but I think they have what they wanted."

She looks as if she's not so angry anymore...

"What about tomorrow?"

Do you want to spend your time with me, Neo?

"I don't know, I think it's my free-day. We can make up for our tour through Zion."

Please spend the day with me, Trinity

"Well, if you want to..."

He's so sweet and innocent I feel like never before

Yes, the most beautiful woman will be at my side the whole day

Silently they walked side by side both happy within their hearts, until Neo spoke again:

"I know it isn't my business, but you seem very angry, if you want to talk about it... I hope it isn't because of me."

Please, don't reject me now

"What? Of course it isn't because of you. I had a serious dispute with an old friend."

"The one you left with yesterday?"

Are you close to him?

"Yeah. His name is Ryan. A few years ago we were very good friends, but now everything is complicated. "

"Why?"

"He wants more from me than I'm willing to give him."

Because I'm in love with you, Neo, but are you in love with me too?

What if Cypher was right and Trinity only plays with men? But she's so beautiful...

"Does he love you?"

Trinity sighed:

"I suspect. A short time after I was freed we were becoming good friends, even lovers perhaps. But while he loved me with all his heart, I just searched for care and warmth. I was young and scared by the real world, but I never really loved him, he was a very good friend to me and I wasn't alone. But after some time had passed I realized that it wasn't fair to handle the situation like that. We parted when I joined the Nebuchadnezzar."

And soon found you as the only love in my heart

Neo didn't know what to say, or if she even wanted him to say something, he wasn't used to this new side of her; talking about her feelings, but he enjoyed it and thought that she hadn't any other feelings than friendship for him. It was the perfect occasion to convert her feelings for him; they were alone in the dark, well... there was no romantic sky full of stars, but stars weren't important anymore in the real world. Neo stopped his pace, turned around and stood in front of Trinity, blocking the way to the elevators and changing his expression to one that reflected his sincerity.

He laid his hands on her shoulders:

"Trinity, I..."

But before he was able to finish the sentence, she had broken eye- contact, tensing and screwing up her face because of the pain she was experiencing. She touched her hip immediately.

"Trinity, what is it?"

I care for you, so please talk to me

But she had her face under control again and smiled:

"It doesn't matter, maybe a broken rib from training today. Nothing unusual."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am"

Her smile calmed him down, but he was still worried about her. He wanted to continue where he has stopped earlier, but there were no more words in his head and she hurried to go back to her room.

"C'mon Neo. I'm really tired and you have to sleep, too. Let's go to our rooms."

And she made her way through the streets.

It was easier than she thought to get rid of Neo as soon as possible.

When she touched her shirt, it was wet, full of blood. She groaned of pain when she took it off and what she saw wasn't very good. The wound of Neo's knife was open again, bleeding and purulent, it hurt like hell. She knew that Neo wanted to say something important earlier, but he wasn't allowed to notice the inflammation, she didn't want to feel him guilty, because she forced him to hurt her in the Dojo. She believed that it would be alright in a few days again, there was no reason to worry. But when she woke up the next morning, she felt a distinct throb at her hip and the pain was stronger than before, even bringing tears in her eyes and she was used to the worst pain she thought imaginable.

But there was no time to think or worry about it; someone was knocking at her door. Morpheus informed her that they would be leaving Zion in nearly 1 hour, because the repairs on the ship were finished earlier than they first expected. When Trinity packed up her things, she was happy to leave her problems with Ryan and all of the groupies behind. On the Neb. she and Neo would have time to talk, maybe even talk about their feelings, the only problem was Cypher and his perpetual tries to make trouble. But she was also forced to ignore the pain and the bad situation of her wound, if she visited a doctor now, he would never let her leave Zion. Months without her crew, fighting against the machines, her best friend switch and father like Morpheus and mainly without Neo. No, she had no choice, but ignoring the weakness of her body.

The first 2 days were going smooth, she was able to suppress the pain and nobody discovered her secret. But long conversations with Neo or discussing new strategies to free people from the matrix were hard for her to concentrate on and Neo realized her digressing with distrust, something was wrong with her since they left Zion.

Cypher was especially nice to Neo, wanting to win his trust to manipulate him. In general, Trinity stayed completely retired, even Neo saw her just once or twice a day. When she was on duty she was always wrapped into a huge blanket, because her sweaters were blood-stained after a few minutes and she successfully managed to hide it.

The crew thought she had the flu, but eight days had already passed, they wouldn't believe it much longer and the scar wouldn't heal no matter if she was sleeping or working, running or killing. Morpheus already pressured her to do some blood tests to prove that it wasn't anything serious.

Another day, when she was on duty, she saw black dots in front of her eyes, caused by the pain. But she was a fighter and she thought if it didn't kill her, it could only make her stronger. Her body was trembling; she was gritting her teeth, trying to think of something different. But her body was exhausted, the pain- killers didn't help anymore and she wasn't able to sleep more than a few hours per night. Her eyelids got heavier with every minute she was watching the codes, until they remained closed and she found some rest.

Neo tried to approach silently not to frighten her, but when he arrived at the monitors he realized that she was fallen asleep, tightly mumbled into her blanket. She was so sweet, looking like an angel, saving Neo from everything that might hurt him like in his dreams.

Without hesitation he took her into his arms, very cautious not to wake her and carried her to her room. She was still sleeping when he gently laid her onto her bed and the blanket was sliding from her shoulders. When he wanted to cover her with it again, he discovered the dark smear on her sweater. First, he didn't think about it, but when he looked closer, he realized, that he was blood. Fresh blood, not even dried yet. Carefully he removed the garment to see the inflamed wound.

When he touched it, there was an auditable "Ow" from Trinity and she awakened. She needed a few moments to understand the situation till she realized that Neo discovered her secret. She tried to sit up immediately but felt pain with every movement and let it happen, when Neo pressed her carefully down at her shoulders, to make clear that she has to lie down again.

"Neo...."

Shit, he's seen it...

"Trinity... your wound is completely inflamed; you've got to go to a doctor.

Oh my god, you're hurt, dangerously hurt...because of me...

"That's not your business...Ow..."

Her face expressed the unbearable pain she was feeling, moving or not and she tried to turn away not letting him see her suffering.

Neo took her hand to calm her down and forced her to meet his eyes by supporting her chin with his other hand and ignoring her stiffening muscles.

"Why didn't you say something?

"It isn't important.

She freed herself from his hands.

"We've to fight against the machines; we can't pay regard to personal problems."

"Personal problems? It's dangerous when you won't dress it. You never had the flu, right?"

Don't lie to me

She sighed:

"Yeah, I just wanted to cover the blood under the blanket."

Neo got angry when she had finished, his voice was rising

"I really don't understand you. You can't fight like that, you're crazy. Why did you hide it? When you get blood poisoning you can die."

Trinity tried to smile- "You've uploaded the medical program"-

But gave up after a few seconds; it hurt too much.

Neo released her hand, which was still in his own while he stood up.

"I'll go to Morpheus now; he has to know and to decide what to do next."

I'm never letting you go

When he turned around Trinity held his wrists tight with the entirety of her remaining strength-

"Neo, please...don't..."

I can't leave you

He was hesitating; he would do everything, but bring her life into danger? But how should he resist her pleading eyes and desperate face, in general she was the strong and independent woman, no one except Morpheus dared to contradict her or giving her an order, and now she was pleading him not to betray her.

"Please. I can't leave this ship; staying in Zion for weeks or even months, doing nothing other than sleeping and eating. For 10 years I've been a fighter in this resistance, I have to fight in the war..."

I've to fight together with you, to guard and save you

When she spoke the last words he saw tears coming up in her eyes and felt as if his heart would break into a thousand pieces. He hugged her as strong as possible and mumbled these simple words into her hair:

"Shh...Don't cry...everything will be ok....I promise..."

He loosened his embrace and caught a tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb. He never saw her cry before, such emotions were completely unusual, but it made her even more humane and beautiful.

He whispered, holding her head in his hands:

"Feel better now?"

She only nodded, avoiding eye- contact, while he collected all his strength and braveness within him and leaned forward....leaned forward until their lips touched. The sensation was overwhelming, like little electric impulses chasing through your body. At first, he kissed her careful and gentle, but when she responded the kiss became alive, passionate and vivid.

Trinity was shocked, her emotions were going totally crazy, she couldn't think anymore, only feel. When she felt his lips on hers, she needed a moment to realize that this wasn't a dream, and responded with all passion and strength she had. When his mouth parted a little he felt her tongue, exploring his mouth and finally duelling with his own, feeling the electricity running through their veins.

They parted only to take their breath again. Neo embraced her, stroking her hair and down her back in gentle calming circles.

He almost didn't hear it when she whispered:

"Stay with me."

They sunk back onto the blanket, which Neo used to cover their bodies, after a few moments of silence he heard Trinity's deep breathing. She was already sleeping when he mumbled:

"Forever."


End file.
